


These Magic Hands

by lilyvandersteen



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else out there who was disappointed when Rachel said no to a massage from Blaine in Episode 5.17, Opening Night? Well, this is Rachel dreaming about what would have happened had she said yes :) Did I mention Sam gets involved, too? Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Magic Hands

Episode 5.17 Opening Night (dream scene)

 

“ _Namaste_ , Rachel.” Blaine pushes aside the curtain to her room, entering with a smile. “These magic hands right here, they’re gonna get you back to your happy place.”

“Mmmm?” Rachel opens her eyes a crack. “Oh, it’s you, Blaine. What are you talking about?”

“I’ll give you a massage, that will make you feel a thousand times better. What do you say?”

“Mmmm. I do feel tense … Yes, maybe it could help.”

“Okay then!” Blaine gives her an enthousiastic thumbs-up. “Lose the robe and lie down on your tummy.”

Rachel does as she’s told.

“Oh …” Blaine swallows. “You … you weren’t wearing anything at all under the robe.”

“I didn’t feel like dressing up”, says Rachel, looking back at him from over her shoulder, her eyes all lashes. “Do you mind?”

“No … no, of course not.”

Blaine blushes a little, but gets out the almond oil. “This is pure almond oil, very good for the skin, you can even use it for babies, so it certainly won’t give you a rash or anything.”

“Mmmm …”

The curtain goes open once more, and it’s Sam with his guitar. He sees Rachel lying naked on the bed and his eyes bulge.

“Uh, what’s going on here?”, he whispers to Blaine.

Blaine blushes and explains: “I’m going to give Rachel a massage to loosen up her muscles and make her relax.”

“Uhuh … Good idea. Should I … should I leave? I was going to play her a soothing song, to get her to relax. Shall we team up? Or should I just … go?”

They both look at Rachel, who doesn’t react to the whispering.

“Do you think she’s asleep?”

“Just on the verge of falling asleep, I think. Yes, stay, we can sing The Sound of Silence together. That’s nice and soothing.”

Sam starts strumming his guitar.

Blaine walks over to Rachel. He deftly rolls her hair up into a bun to get it out of the way. Then he puts some oil on his hands, rubs them together to warm them up and starts massaging Rachel’s neck.

He looks up at Sam, who mouths: “One, two, three …”

_“Hello darkness, my old friend ..."_

During the song, Blaine kneads Rachel’s neck and shoulders, gently spoons against her neck with his lower arms, travels down her arms, loosens her wrists, meticulously works down to the tips of her fingers, and then all the way up again. He draws circles on Rachel’s shoulderblades, then works them out further, up to the sides of her breasts. Then, his hands flat and hard against her skin, he travels up and down her spine, really exerting pressure.

Rachel groans softly.

Blaine widens it out, making butterfly shapes all over Rachel’s back. Her lower back seems really tense, so he works the knots out. As he does so, he finds that one spot always elicits a deep groan from Rachel. He decides to explore it further, using more oil and rubbing it faster.

Rachel starts breathing deeply, groaning to the rhythm and moving her hips. Then, suddenly, she arches her back and cries out, then collapses back onto the bed.

She slowly opens her eyes, turns on her side to face Blaine and hoarsely whispers: “That was A-MA-ZING.”

Blaine looks thunderstruck. “Did you just …?”

Rachel smiles: “Yes. Now I really wish you were bi. You must be SO good in bed. Can’t I persuade you?”

She turns all the way onto her back, her luscious body plain to see.

Sam gasps.

Rachel sees Sam and screams, looking for her bed covers and pulling them over her.

“Sorry, sorry …”, says Sam. “Look, I didn’t mean to … I mean, I never thought … Sorry, sorry …”

“What are you DOING here?”, Rachel yells.

“Blaine and I were serenading you, while you got your massage. I’m so sorry, I should have left. That was hot, though. Wow.” He sighs heavily, absent-mindedly grabbing his crotch.

Rachel can see that he’s definitely aroused. Quite impressively so. Her eyebrows go up. Way up.

A thought occurs to her.

“Well, seeing as you’re into me, and I know Blaine is into you, why don’t we try a threesome?”

Blaine and Sam look at one another.

“What do you think?”, says Blaine.

“I’m up for it if you are …”, shrugs Sam.

They shed their clothes, put a condom on and get under the covers with Rachel, spooning her one on each side, fondling her breasts and working their way down to her triangle.

Blaine finds her happy button and starts rubbing it, while Sam straddles her and kisses her neck, suckles her nipples and gently eases his manhood into her.

Blaine positions himself behind Sam and asks tentatively: “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, go ahead. Once, during my stripper days, a woman put a vibrator up my ass because that sort of thing excited her. And I survived that, so don’t worry about it.”

After the necessary prep work, they both plunge in and get into a rhythm.

Rachel puts her hands alternatively on Sam’s and on Blaine’s bottom, squeezes and sighs ecstatically.

All three of them cry out at the exact same time, then laugh and relax onto the bed, cuddling, and eventually drifting off to sleep.

***

“Rachel?”

Kurt opens the curtain.

“Rachel, sorry to wake you up, honey. You were smiling so beautifully in your sleep, but you really need to get up and get ready. I’m glad your nap seems to have done you good.”

Rachel sits up groggily and looks for Blaine and Sam, but they are nowhere to be seen.

She sinks back into the cushions, crushed. All of that was a dream? She really must find herself a boyfriend, as soon as possible, that much is clear.


End file.
